cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Harris
Ed Harris (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Borderline'' (1980) [Hotchkiss]: Shot repeatedly by Charles Bronson after Harris turns to fire after a lengthy chase. *''Knightriders'' (1981) [Billy]: Hit by a truck while riding on his motorcycle. (Thanks to Aaron and Paul) *''Creepshow'' (1982) [Hank Blaine]: Crushed to death when a zombie drops a tombstone on him, after he falls into the zombie's open grave and discovers Viveca Lindfors' body lying in it. *''Alamo Bay'' (1985) [Shang]: Shot to death by Amy Madigan when Ed attacks Amy and Ho Nguyen on the dock. (Thanks to Robert) *''Walker'' (1987) [William Walker]: Executed by a firing squad on the beach. *''State of Grace'' (1990) [Frankie Flannery]: Shot in the head during a shoot-out with Sean Penn in a bar, right after Ed runs out of bullets. *''Paris Trout'' (1991) [Harry Seagraves]: Shot to death by Dennis Hopper when Ed tries to stop Dennis from killing Barbara Hershey. *''China Moon (1994)'' [Kyle Bodine]: Killed when Benicio Del Toro kicks him, making him point his gun at the police who fire out of impulse. He dies in Madeleine Stowe’s arms. *''Just Cause (1995)'' [Blair Sullivan]: Executed in the electric chair. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''The Rock (1996)'' [Brigadier General Francis X. Hummell]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Gregory Sporleder and his own soldiers (when Gregory and the others mutiny against him); he dies shortly after Nicolas Cage pulls him out of the line of fire. (Thanks to William, Emily and Will) *''Pollock'' (2000) [Jackson Pollock]: Killed in a car crash while driving drunk. We only see the car go off the road; his body is not shown afterwards. *''Enemy at the Gates (2001)'' [Major Erwin König]: Shot through the eye with a rifle by Jude Law. (Thanks to Gary, Max, Pou and Will) *''The Hours (2002)'' [Richard Brown]: Commits suicide by jumping out of a window, after talking to Meryl Streep. *''A History of Violence (2005)'' [Carl Fogarty]: Shot in the back by Ashton Holmes, just as Ed is about to shoot Viggo Mortensen. (Thanks to Matt, Jarryd, Joe and Vlabor) *''Gone Baby Gone (2007)'' [Detective Remy Bressant]: Shot in the back by Joseph Flaherty, while the masked Ed is staging a robbery in a bar (as a pretext to cover his planned murder of Titus Welliver). He runs out of the bar, and dies shortly after Casey Affleck follows him up to a rooftop. (Thanks to ND) *''Cleaner (2007)'' [Eddie Lorenzo]: Shot in the head by Keke Palmer, just as Harris is about to shoot her father (Samuel L. Jackson). After we see the gun fire, it's unclear exactly who shot who until we see Harris fall back onto the floor. *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007)'' [Mitch Wilkinson]: Drowned in a flooding underground chamber, after he sacrifices himself by holding the door to let Nicolas Cage escape. (Thanks to Neil and ND) *''Salvation Boulevard'' (2011) [Dr. Paul Blaylock]: Accidentally shot in the head by Pierce Brosnan. (Played for comic effect) *''Phantom'' (2013) [Demi]: Killed (presumably poisoned or suffocated from toxic fumes) along with most of his crew during a struggle with David Duchovny and his cohorts. His body is later seen when a rescue group arrives. *''Snowpiercer (2013)'' [Wilford]: Killed in an explosion caused by Ko Ah-sung's explosive device. *''Run All Night (2015)'' [Shawn Maguire]: Shot in the back by Liam Neeson as he tries to escape in a train yard; he dies while embracing Liam. TV Deaths *''The Stand (1994 TV miniseries)'' [General Starkey]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head in his office; we see blood splatter onto a monitor, and his body is shown when his subordinates rush into the office. Notable Connections *Mr. Amy Madigan. Gallery Edharris.jpg|Ed Harris in State of Grace König's_death.png|Ed Harris in Enemy at the Gates Mitch's death.png|Ed Harris in National Treasure: Book of Secrets Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1950 Births Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Austria Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by head shots Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Method Actors Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees